


Total Eclipse Of The Heart

by Tommykaine



Series: Ain't No Sunshine [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Church Sex, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, Horror Elements, Implied dubcon, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Porn With Plot, Reality Bending, What-If, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: Andrew finds himself in what seems to be a dream, in which he meets the man - or is he? - who has tormented his life up to that point and who wants to lead their story to what he feels is its inevitable conclusion. What would happen if, this time, he decided to give up?(A short what-if of my work "Please Don't Take My Sunshine", set roughly during its third act)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Ain't No Sunshine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Total Eclipse Of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Please don't take my sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004846) by [Tommykaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine). 



> I've decided I should post it in here, since it is where I also originally posted the main story this relates to! If you haven't, I invite you to read it here: [X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004846)
> 
> If you'd like to have a look, I now have a website: [LINK](http://www.tommykaine.com/). I will post some exclusive stories on there so be sure to check it out from time to time! And if you join my mailing list ([X](https://www.tommykaine.com/mailing-list)) you can access some exclusive stories (for free).

_Once upon a time I was falling in love,  
But now I'm only falling apart.  
There's nothing I can do,  
A total eclipse of the heart..._

  
  


_[_ _Bonnie Tyler - Total Eclipse of The Heart_ _]_

Andrew wasn't sure of what drove him out of his bed first.

If the angry pitter-patter of the rain or the absolute, still silence that permeated the house.

He did not rush, no, he tried to wake his wife first only to find that side of the bed was empty. As if she never had been there.

He went out of the door, he slowly marched towards his son's door, knocked and opened only to find...

_No... nothing. Here there is..._

Absolutely nothing.

Andrew wasn't one to ignore the clues, not when they were laid right in front of him like that.

He rushed out of the house, not even bothering to dress up or shield himself in any way from the pouring rain.

"HEY!", he screamed, running around and glancing behind him as if he was waiting for something to jump out of the shadows. "HEY, COME OUT YOU FUCKING BASTARD! ALPHONSE! COME THE FUCK-"

"You called?"

Alphonse wasn't surprised to hear Andrew's voice, nor to see his hand trembling as he pointed his finger towards him.

"Bring them back, now, or I swear I'll fucking-"

"Bring what back, Andy?", Alphonse asked him, smirking at his half-hearted attempt at a threat.

"My family, God damn it, my fucking family!".

Ah... there it was. Alphonse's smirk vanished.

"You don't have a family", the taller man hissed, striding towards him until he had cornered him against the wall. "You never cared-"

"I do! You fucker, I do, I do care for my family!"

"You cared enough to let your selfish desires overcome your love for your wife".

Andrew clenched his fists, knowing he could not deny it, and yet it wasn't true, that wasn't what he wanted, that-

"Isn't fair?", Alphonse asked, one of his eyebrows rising up as his voice gained a mocking tone to it. "Oh Andy, life isn't fair. But you know, I've enjoyed playing this game. I might be willing to give you a second chance."

Alphonse waited for Andrew to take the bait. He knew he would.

"A second chance at what?".

"A chance at resisting _temptation_ ", Alphonse purred against his ear, grasping on his hair and moving back to stare straight into his eyes. His own pitch black ones firmly locked into Andrew's hazel ones.

Andrew didn't know where to look, even if he knew he shouldn't have been staring back at Alphonse. His deep black eyes looked like they could swallow everything, like they could obscure the sun and, even if for a few seconds, take away the warmth of the sunrays on his face.

It was a split second at best, his body was frozen as Alphonse's eyes expanded, they fused together into a single dark globe which moved to cover up the sun. Unlike the Moon, however, this globe was swallowing the light of the sunrays as they touched its edges.

  
  


When he could finally draw his eyes away, it was too late. He was stranded on a huge beach in the middle of nowhere, the sky dimly lit as the large orb slowly trailed towards it.

Andrew forced himself to get up, looking around for any trace, any sign of the other. He couldn't help but notice that he was laying on a pure white towel, which he picked up to shield himself from the other's all-seeing stare as he was wearing nothing underneath.

He remembered a beach like this, and Angela emerging from the water like a goddess in her black bikini that always threatened to let her breasts spill out. He remembered her running up to him and jumping into his arms, clinging to him for dear life as she kissed him as if she was trying to steal his breath.

Now, however, that beach was darkened as if something had been burned down in there. The only thing standing in the distance was an old building which looked like it had been worn-out by years of ill weather and neglect.

Andrew walked towards it, already knowing what he would find in there but still unable to hold back.

He needed to stop this. This... whatever it was, he needed to stop it and get his family back.

  
  


He stopped in front of the building. A burned-down church. It looked familiar, and yet unlike anything he'd ever seen before.

His hand moved to knock on the door, the sound echoing in the deep silence of the island. He could see no birds around, no creatures at all.

Well, except for the one that opened the door and beckoned him inside.

Alphonse smiled as he saw Andrew's face, the man who had been waiting outside the door.

"You know why you're here?", he asked, watching as the other squeezed past him to walk into the empty building. He knew what he was seeing, the wooden benches burned down and partially crumbled down into piles of ashes. Some had been crushed by the rubble of the ceiling, which had mostly collapsed. The large rose window was broken as well, only a hint of its previous beauty was still visible in the fragments of stained glass, burning like fire under the light of the sun.

The sun, the shining bright light upon the desolation of that place made it look all the more sinister. Andrew slowly moved towards the altar, his hand reaching out to brush off some of the soot from the firm stone. He was surprised to feel it warm underneath his fingers, now stained black as he turned his palm around to look at them as if he wasn't expecting them to be stained. As if he didn't know what would happen in the first place.

His lips curved up in a bitter smile.

When Alphonse moved in closer and pressed his body against his back, he gasped and turned around, feigning a shock he wasn't feeling.

He didn't know what he was feeling, but he knew that it wasn't fear. And that, in itself, should have been enough to scare him off.

Alphonse grasped on the towel that still pitifully attempted to cover the other man's privates, pulling it off and throwing it aside. Andrew's tan skin looked almost golden under the light of the sun, his black curls surrounded by a faint halo. If he didn't know better, he would have mistaken him for what the earthlings would call 'an angel'.

"Why did you come here?", he asked, his voice echoing against the arches and the underside of the domes - the ones that had not collapsed, at least. He could feel it reverberate against every single groove on the tall pillars, every note eventually swallowed by the ashes that covered the ground. There was a single trail, starting from the door and ending right where the other man was standing. He knew that Andrew could see it too. And he knew that, by then, the other knew enough not to be surprised anymore.

"You're the one who brought me here".

Andrew replied almost automatically, knowing it wasn't the answer that Alphonse expected - or rather, not the one he wanted to hear. But he wasn't ready to admit a truth that wasn't even yet clear to him. Nothing now was clear, not while he was in there with him. Maybe that was why he came there. A little less clarity, a little less time to start feeling guilty about upholding a duty he was feeling increasingly dejected towards.

He looked up towards the black globe in the sky, watching as it swallowed more of the sun with each passing second, knowing that he shouldn't be staring. He glanced back at Alphonse, shivering more from the hungry look in his eyes than for the fact that he was naked.

There was a time where he would have compared that with the look of desire in his wife's green eyes, a time where the growing unease that he felt would have had more to do with the way his own skin seemed to vibrate in anticipation rather than with the awareness that he didn't know what expected him if he stayed there.

But then again, did he have a choice?

Alphonse smirked. "You didn't make it too hard", he replied, circling around him and letting his hand fall down his shoulder, slowly moving it down across his chest, his hip, the back of his thigh... he could feel him trembling, the knowledge only making his own desire swell up even more.

"What is the matter? Too tired to try and run back home? Back to that little family you were so adamant about protecting?"

He saw him twitch, his face twisting as if he'd just swallowed something unpleasant.

"They're better off without me".

The words spilled out of his mouth like water, clear and tasteless, easy to swallow and yet so hard to comprehend its full extension. Enough of it to surround the whole island, enough to keep them apart from the rest of the world, enough to drown him and pull him down in its depths until his body would be pulled apart by the currents.

He felt a cold dread upon him, the pressure of the water enveloping him, sinking down as he felt his own words echo like in a dream, like in an alternate fake reality that he was watching from afar. And yet only his eyes were wet, only the drops that fogged up his vision and spilled down his cheeks, and nothing else.

"Perhaps", Alphonse replied. "Or perhaps they would be nowhere without you".

"I can't keep everything from falling apart", Andrew replied, his voice shaking. "Not anymore".

"I know", Alphonse said, his voice as soft as silk as he approached him, pushing him against the stone altar and grasping on his thighs, forcing them open. For a second Andrew felt a sharp sting, as if he'd brushed against embers as Alphonse's fingers pressed into his flesh. He looked up, but didn't know what to expect, so even when Alphonse's eyes looked down to him - sclera as pitch black as the rest of them - he did not feel surprise, nor even regret.

"It doesn't have to be like that", Alphonse whispered, his hands travelling from Andrew's thighs to his lightly prominent obliques, the body hair lightly fizzing as it was burned off from the ardent touch of the demon. "Just let yourself fall as well".

His lips were a mere few inches away from Andrew's, and when they collapsed he wasn't sure of whether he started the kiss or Alphonse did, but still he clung to the other's shoulders as he kissed him breathlessly, his mouth soon invaded by the sickly-sweet taste of the demon's tongue.

"I only wanted to do what was best", Andrew sobbed as their lips finally parted, the weight of his guilt slowly falling down from his back as he allowed himself to grieve, to grieve for the life in the could-have-past. "I never once would have wanted to resent them..."

"Resenting is human, Andrew", Alphonse said, brushing his hand against his wet cheek. "Isn't it about time you learned how to be selfish?".

"But she-"

Andrew couldn't speak, not with Alphonse's tongue pressing stubbornly on his own, with his hands roaming across his abdomen and his chest.

"She has used you, confused you, toyed with your feelings and never once left you a choice in the matter", Alphonse finally said once he let him pull back and breathe. "So did her little brat. Quite a cunning boy, mind you. Got his daddy's good looks and his mother's talent in spreading his legs, no wonder-"

"Don't you fucking SPEAK of my family like that you lying, treacherous son of a bitch!", Andrew growled, pushing him away all at once as his eyes blazed with fury. "You didn't come to me to help me, you came to fucking collect whatever fucking debt you're owed. So stop fucking trying to talk as if you care about me".

Alphonse felt a pang of annoyance, the human's heart must have been on the verge of breaking so why, why did he still care about that bitch? Why wasn't he giving in to him yet? This was her fucking doing, no doubt, the meddling cunt couldn't keep her hands to herself, she had to _warp the entire fucking universe_ just so that her little game of pretend could go on a little longer. No wonder it took him so long to get the human there, right on the palm of his hand.

"If you only knew how much I've been waiting for this moment", Alphonse said, his voice vibrant with a deep, desperate longing that he couldn't manage to hide. "I've seen you come here, over and over again, and yet every time it's as if time folded onto itself, just a giant, never ending loop and I'm sick of it. I've dying to see the conclusion for what felt like eons."

Andrew looked at him with a tired, jaded expression. As if he'd lived through every single one of those lives. As if he carried within himself the infinite knowledge of the sadness and the pain and the relief that would follow as soon as he let himself be enveloped, swallowed whole by Alphonse's hunger.

Andrew didn't know what was holding him back, what had been holding him back all along. It was all a lie, wasn't it? He'd been living his whole life paying back for a lie that someone else made. Charles's, his grandmother's, Angela and maybe even fucking Derrick, who knew who else had been little more than an actor playing a part in that fucking game.

He didn't resist when he was pushed back against the blackened stone, the sharp edges scraping against his skin as he was laid down onto it.

His hands went to Alphonse's hips when he descended upon him, his large wings wrapping around them and covering him up from the sunlight. There was no longer a pretence that the thing he was holding onto could be anything like a human. Even his face, no longer ordinary and generic but rather mesmerizing and terrifying in its beauty, was just as otherworldlyas the large black horns sprouting up on top of it.

"Would there ever have been a life where I was able to make a different choice?", he asked, even if his heart knew there was nothing else he could do.

"Why? To torment yourself for not having been given a chance you would not know how to take? It's useless. Look at me, be with me, not with the ghost of a life you will never know".

Alphonse sounded angry, even desperate, and Andrew didn't know if he was faking it, he didn't know if even then he was playing with his feelings to get what he wanted, but he wanted so bad for it to be true he was willing to swallow the other's lies, to let himself be intoxicated by them and allow himself to wallow into the resulting ecstasy.

He let his own hands wander on Alphonse's skin, feeling it shift underneath his fingers like an ever-changing fluid. It was such an alien feeling, and yet he was drawn to it. Enough to dig his fingers into the other's back, down to his buttocks and his thighs. It was like touching lava, and yet not be burned by it.

"I promise you, this will be the most pleasure you ever could feel in any of your lives", Alphonse said, brushing his hair in the most gentle, reassuring manner.

"I do not want pleasure. I'm just tired of swimming towards the surface", Andrew replied with a bitter smile. "I'm done trying to save myself from drowning".

Alphonse didn't object, he merely smirked and brought his hand down between Andrew's legs, wrapping around his cock and slowly stroking it to full hardness. His touch was careful, but not gentle. Andrew would have thought that the other's scalding-hot skin would hurt him, instead it only seemed to spark a small flame inside him, one that only burned brighter as his body was shaken by the growing pleasure.

Every single cell in his body was singing, calling out for more of Alphonse's touch. When that hand moved up to wrap against his throat, Andrew could distinctly feel a small spurt of precum ooze out from the tip of his cock.

"Don't be afraid", Alphonse whispered, his other hand spreading Andrew's thighs and then moving down to his balls, trailing along his perineum down to the small hole that twitched and sent a rush of excitement and anticipation up his spine.

Andrew grasped on his arm, and for a moment Alphonse looked at him, and waited.

_I could... stop him?_

He held his breath, waiting for his hand to be wrenched away, for his fingers to be forced inside him.

Instead, Alphonse only watched and waited.

Slowly, his fingers loosened, his arm moving back to the other's side, moving towards his back and further up until he found the place where his right wing was connected to his skin.

_No... of course not._

Andrew's body opened up for him, his fingers slowly working their way inside him. His lips moved down to his neck, bared teeth brushing against his skin, at some point pressing down enough to leave a mark. There was panting and moaning, legs sliding against the blackened stone and fingers curling up, grasping hard on his back, stroking the inside of his thighs and pressing against his lips.

Alphonse's swift fingers found the magic switch inside him, and Andrew's body shuddered and he spasmed and cried out loud as the other stroked it, his hand wrapping around his cock while his tongue slithered along his neck, finding his ear and licking along its shell.

One hand clasped on his wrist, moving his hand down to his abdomen and then lower, until he found something he didn't expect.

Something wet, warm to the touch and covered in folds, not unlike the one he touched many times, between his wife's legs.

He opened his eyes, looking down in surprise as his fingers were enveloped by the other's body, sliding out with difficulty as its flesh clung to him, clenching down like a vice. Moving down lower he finally closed his hand around the other's cock, albeit it did not look quite like he remembered either. Its tip was black like tar, the color slowly fading into his skin tone along the rest of his shaft, which was covered in a series of rib-like protrusions. When he dared to try and stroke it, he could also feel a series of soft nubs on the underside of it.

"See? I want you just as much as you want me", the demon whispered, maneuvering his thighs so that they would be wrapped around his waist, the tip of his cock angling down as Andrew's hand guided it to his entrance, his own cock slipping inside the wet opening as Alphonse leaned down and pressed his body against his. His skin was sticking to Andrew's sweat-covered form, the slight sheen evaporating it as soon as the particles touched it. Andrew would have wanted to ask him _what now?_ , but his mouth was soon occupied by Alphonse's, his tongue sliding down his throat as if he wanted to explore every inch of his body, as if he wanted to slither inside his heart and invade it at last.

And the absurd thing was, Andrew thought he wanted to, wanted his heart to be swallowed whole, his whole self to collapse down into Alphonse's arms, to be taken and dragged down inside the deep, soulless stare of those eyes, those eyes that swallowed every flicker of light and promised to take away even more, even more.

_And then, take me, tear me apart, make it all disappear..._

Andrew's eyes then saw, as his whole body shook and he moaned out loud and he saw himself, a million lives away, saw himself throw his life away for everyone else, saw himself scared and alone as his mother never came back for him, saw his seed spill inside Angela's body as he gasped and felt his throat clench as if he was being suffocated, saw his own name repeated a million times, and then more, as the universe spread open like a flower and he was floating right in the middle of everything, his heart vibrating with joy.

_Angela..._

There was a light, somewhere out there, too far for him to reach, too bright for the darkness to deny her access.

It pierced through him like a blade, right as he came and as he felt Alphonse cum inside him, his claws piercing through his back as he lifted him up and clasped down on his body like a bear trap.

He closed his eyes and let the light in, hearing Alphonse's angry keen of anguish as he burned so brightly that he felt their flesh fuse together, their bodies joining into one, and he finally knew, he _knew_ this wasn't going to be the end...

  
  


  
  


The rain was pouring down as he walked towards the bar. It was full of the typical smells and conversations, full of the usual stench of middle-aged men that came there to get rid of the miserable aimlessness of their day-to-day life, full of the usual boring, already-rotting souls. He could feel it all even before his hand even brushed the handle, taking a deep breath and turning it, facing the expected crowd with a charming smile and the occasional nod, as if he'd been going there forever.

He knew what they saw, he blended in and at the same time he didn't, his haunting black eyes too sharp and deep, enough to be unnerving. He made sure not to stare at anyone, not wanting to attract unwanted attention.

He knew that he had found him since the first time he laid his eyes on him. He was there with some other boring human. He could have approached him already, but he preferred to wait to make his first move. Savor the moment, wait to have him alone.

_There... just go away for a while._

As if controlled by an invisible string, the useless human got up and excused himself, leaving to go somewhere else for a while - probably the bathroom.

It was then that he finally approached him, slipping down on the seat next to him and inhaling his scent for a moment. _Ah, there it is._

So pure and intoxicating... the scent of desperation, the scent of someone who didn't even know he was longing for something - not yet, not until it crawled right inside his skin, not until it latched onto him like a poisonous vine, strangling him with its tendrils until it could no longer be ignored.

"You're here alone?".

The human shuddered, suddenly aware of his presence. He was beautiful, far too beautiful than he gave himself credit for.

He smiled, a somewhat reluctant smile, then he cleared his throat and took a sip of wine.

"Not quite, not quite".

"I see... maybe I shouldn't bother you".

"No it's... it's alright. It's not... you're not bothering me. Uhm, actually, do I... know you from somewhere?".

He chuckled, leaning in closer and staring straight into his eyes.

"Oh I doubt it", he replied. "But it's a pleasure meeting you, anyway".

He stole the glass of wine from his hand, taking a slow, deep sip before speaking again.

"Andrew. I guess that you could call me Andy".

He smiled.

"That's what you would call me, Alphonse."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I normally reply to all comments so if you do not wish for your comment to be replied to for any reason, please add "hush" somewhere in it and I will quietly appreciate it instead.


End file.
